Mashirao Ojiro
|romaji = Ojiro Mashirao |alias= |birthday = May 28 |age = 15 (First Appearance) 16 (Final Exams Arc, Current) |gender = Male |height = 169 cm (5'6") |weight = |bloodtype= O |hair = Blond |eye =Black |quirk = Tail |status= Alive |family = |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |teams = Team Shinso |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= 7th |debut= Chapter 8 |debutanime= Episode 5 |image gallery = Yes |voice = Kosuke Miyoshi (Anime) |eng voice = |birthplace = |fightingstyle = Close Combat}} |Ojiro Mashirao}}, also known as the Martial Arts Hero: Tailman, is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Mashirao is a young man of muscular build, and has short blond hair, swept to the front of his head. He has thin eyes with no lower eyelashes, and a thick, long tail with a hairy tip. Unlike the other students in his class, he wears pale gray sneakers with his school uniform instead of the brown dress shoes worn by everyone else, and the bottom button of his blazer he leaves casually undone. Mashirao's hero costume is a plain , tied with a black belt, its collar partially lined with fur. Before the Provisional Hero License Exam Arc, his costume recieves a slight upgrade, now including navy blue fingerless gloves. Gallery Mashiro Ojiro Profile.png|Mashirao's manga profile. Personality Mashirao has a very calm and noble attitude as well as a very deep sense of dignity, which prevents him from accepting results that he doesn't feel were earned with his own abilities. He is also described as a hard worker. Along with a strong sense of dignity, Mashirao can be described as sheepish and bashful, not very often enjoying the spotlight and being easily embarrassed. However, has also been shown to be very sweet and humble, as he is a very caring and empathetic person when it comes to the emotions and well-being of other people. He is also very sensitive and soft-hearted, as his feelings be hurt very easily, such as when his room is called "normal" as it upsets him to some extent. When something excites him, he wags his tail, in a similar fashion to a dog, though this is only ever seen in the manga. Abilities Overall Abilities: Given his epithet, Martial Arts Hero, it can be assumed that Mashirao is a highly capable combatant. His skills allowed him to earn 7th place in the Quirk Apprehension Test. Mashirao mostly relies on hand-to-hand combat during battles and makes use of his Quirk during close quarters combat. According to Ectoplasm, Mashirao relying on the use of his tail makes him predictable opponent that can easily be exploited. To eliminate this factor, Mashirao improved the fundamentals of his movements to become less predictable in combat. During the Joint Training Arc, he held his own against Sen Kaibara, who was holding back, but was almost overwhelmed by the latter’s onslaught, had it not been for the intervention of Tenya Iida. After receiving minor injuries from his bout with Sen, Mashirao was able to successfully subdue Pony Tsunotori, the fastest student in Class 1-B, who has battling against Mezo Shoji. Quirk |''Shippo''}}: Mashirao's Quirk gives him a strong, sturdy tail. He is incredibly adept at using it, having demonstrated creative abilities, such as whipping it down against the ground to give himself a speed boost. Super Moves * |Bikū Senbu}}: Mashirao spins in mid-air, hitting anything around him with his tail. First used against Pony Tsunotori to destroy her remote-controlled horns during the Joint Training Arc. * : A defensive technique where Mashirao spins horizontally with his tail stretched out, generating enough force to repel anything close to him. First used against Juzo Honenuki in order to escape his Softening Quirk. Stats Battles & Events Trivia *Mashirao's U.A. data is as follows: **Student No .6 in Class 1-A. **Ranked 7th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. **Ranked 8th in Class 1-A's mid-term grades. **Ranked in the Top 42 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. Originally ranked in the Top 16, but he forfeited his participation before the final challenge. *In the First Popularity Poll, Mashirao ranked 14th. **In the second popularity poll, he ranked 12th. **In the third popularity poll, he ranked 11th. *His name contains the kanji for , , , and . *Mashirao likes martial arts. *With his birthday taking place in late May (two days before Yuga's), Mashirao is the second oldest student in Class 1-A, as everyone was 15 when they started U.A.'s school year in early April. *Mashirao's English voice actor, , also voices Ectoplasm. *In Deku's hero analysis notes, Ojiro is referred to as the "Hero Department's King of Normal". **He is also said to have a " " (Straight Man) disposition. Quotes *(To the audience of the Sports Festival) "I know this is a great opportunity. And I know how stupid it must seem to throw it away... but this final tournament... everyone else made it here by their own strength. Yet I'm standing here, and I don't even know how or why. I just can't take it." References Site Navigation pl: it:Mashirao_Ojiro Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Mutants Category:Characters from Tokyo